Face It Stiles, Your Packmom
by dolphinsbunny
Summary: Stiles is feeling as if he is not pack and when he is called Mom he denies it, which leads to a puppy pile and Sterek. Oneshot and Fluff.
**Hey guys, this is a Sterek fanfic with pack love. Pure fluff and a little bit of insecure Stiles. Enjoy!**

He gripped the many boxes of pizza in one hand, carrying various drinks in a bag in the other. Jogging up to the secluded house that the pack rebuilt the previous summer. It was only 6pm, pack meeting didn't officially start till 6:30, but he knew that the pack would be starving and irratible all night if they didn't eat first. A warmth filled him, softly smiling at the thought of pack. He would do anything for them, hell, he even risked his life multiple times, but then again he did have his trusty bat, which did give him an advantage. Nothing supernatural was happening at the time and he was glad for it. They all needed a break, nowadays pack meetings consist of hanging out and watching movies. Pack bonding was his favorite part of the whole wolfy thing. Just the peace and happiness made him feel apart of something so special, even if it was false security.

He knew he wasn't pack, he wasn't tied down like how the humans were the werewolf's mate. A sharp pain flooded in him when he thought of it. Sure, he wasn't mad, he knew he rambles too much, he can never sit still, and he was a liability to the pack.

Shaking off the thought, he open the door and went towards the living room where he heard the laughs and talking of the pack. Everyone was there already, in their usual places. Allison and Scott cuddled up in the soft brown loveseat in the corner, Lydia and Jackson embraced on one end of the couch facing the TV that was playing softly in the backround. Erica and Boyd snuggled up against the foot of the sofa on the newly bought carpet. Derek was nowhere to be seen, but he heard Isaac fiddling around in the kitchen.

"Oh god, who let Isaac in the kitchen AGAIN?" Stiles said exasperatedly, placing the pizza on the coffee table in the center of the room.

"STILES!" Isaac called happily, rushing in from the kitchen. The sight of him was so deviously cute, flour dusted his face and clothes, his curls bounced slightly as he darted forward. His blue eyes sparkled as he beamed brightly at Stiles, gathering him in a tight hug.

Stiles stagger backwards, almost falling over. He heard the others greet him, as he was slowly losing the ability to breathe.

"Human here, not a play toy." Stiles choked out, emphasizing on the word 'not', he felt the deadlock grip loosen.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at Isaac and ruffled his hair. Isaac grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen, where Stiles couldn't decide if it smelt good or burnt.

"I made cupcakes for you, your favorite chocolate batter and creamy chocolate icing. I followed every instruction in your recipe book, but it ended up being half burnt and half raw. I figure it would even out itself and I added extra icing just encase."

Stiles heard snickers from the other room, Isaac pouted and gave one to him to try.

"Well I do like icing." He gave Isaac a weak smile and bite into the disaster of a cupcake. Stiles does have to admit it looks delicious, but he's had Isaac's cooking before, so he knows better to base it off appearances.

"Mmmmm."He managed to choke out a feeble moan. Isaac looked pleased, and Derek walked in the kitchen with his usual blank face. Stiles's heart skipped a beat and Derek raised a eyebrow.

"Hey Sourwolf! Isaac as delicious as this is, I think if you cooked it on a lower temperature for a longer time it would bake more evenly." Derek glared at the nickname, and Isaac nodded at the suggestion.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Erica whined from the living room. Shaking his head at her impatience, Stiles grabbed plates and napkins, then when Isaac wasn't looking, he throw the cupcake in the garbage. He looked back at Derek and gestured to not tell Isaac.

"Bout time, I thought I was going to starve to death." Erica was being her usual dramatic self. Although everyone else seemed to agree, including Stiles himself, whose stomach was growling.

Taking a plate, the pack devoured the pizzas quickly. It was mostly Scott and Derek, Stiles swears they eat at least a whole box each.

Stiles was grabbing himself a coke when he heard Isaac say, "Mom, can you get me a drink too?".

Stiles froze, not trusting his ears. Isaac must of said something else, there's no way he just called Stiles Mom. He slowly turn to face the pack, they were staring at him almost expectantly. Isaac had a faint blush on his checks, Stiles swallowed, trying to process what just happened.

"Did you- did you just call me…." He trailed on in disbelief, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Um, yeah. I mean you always care for us, and you worry about everyone. You feed us, make sure we have all our homework done, you also always have your window open if anyone needs to talk or if they just need to be near someone." Isaac nervously explained, pleading for Stiles to be ok with it.

"Face it Stiles, your packmom." Jackson bluntly said, snuggling closer to Lydia.

"I am not packmom." Stiles stubbornly argued, Erica got up and threw her arms around him.

"It's ok Mom, your maternal instincts is what makes this pack work. Without you we would argue and challenge Derek everyday." She muttered softly in his ear, before pulling away and sitting back down with Boyd.

"Bu-but.." Stiles pitifully tried to deny it.

"Dude, you're the glue that holds us together. You make us feel safe and happy." Scott furtherly insisted. Everyone nodded in agreement, including Derek, which was odd for Stiles. He thought Derek hated him, even though he was basically in love Derek.

"I'm not even pack though." Stiles confusingly brought up. Before he could even blink, he was squashed between warm bodies. He felt Isaac and Erica nuzzle into his neck, sorrowful whimpers filled the room as he felt himself being carried upstairs.

He was gently laid down on Derek's bed, at least he thought it was Derek's room. He was placed in the middle, Allison and Erica curled up beside him on his left. Erica was pressed up against him and Allison's hand was buried in his hair with her leg covering Erica's and intertwined with his. Boyd embraced Allison pulling himself closer towards Stiles.

Weirdly enough Scott was curled up against him on his right side, but what was stranger was that Jackson was spooning Scott with his arm draped across Stiles's waist. Lydia was sprawled across Jackson and Scott, touching Stiles with her hand on his shoulder. Isaac then climbed on top of Stiles and laid down with his head on Stiles's chest, while Derek crawled to the top of the bed and laid horizontally, lifting Stiles's head and gently placing it on his lap.

"Umm, is this a puppy pile?" Stiles grinned, feeling warm and secure under everyone.

Derek growled lightly, cuddling closer, even though he would deny it.

"It totally is." Stiles left out a laugh, he knew werewolves did this, even though Derek almost mauled him the first time he asked. He let it go, but now he had proof that Derek even liked them.

"We love you, and you're pack. You can't get rid of us that easily." Allison reminded him lovingly. Mutters of everyone's love filled the room.

"Does this mean we can call you Mom?" Erica asked. The pack held their breath waiting for an answer from their motherly figure.

"That depends, whose's the Dad?" Stiles cheekily said. Everyone relaxed, thankful that Stiles accepted his role in the pack, and now they moved on to the next pressing issue. Derek and Stiles.

"Derek of course." Erica stated as if it was obvious, which it was at this point.

Stiles blushed bright red as Derek pushed Scott over and squeezed between them. He looked at Stiles, and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips, pulling back and leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Sourwolf."

 **Review and follow. I have a more ideas for Teen Wolf oneshots. Tell what you want to read, and I'll try to incorporate it into another oneshot.**


End file.
